Writing skills practice: One-shot collection
by SoumaKumiko14
Summary: Kumiko has an idea, and she wants to tell everyone about it. Will the vocaloids listen to her? I'm terrible at writing summaries, I know, but I tried. Rating might vary from K-T depending on the chapter. I accept requests, for more info read the first chapter of this.
1. Kumiko has an idea!

It was quiet today in the Vocaloid household, so quiet that you could hear a pin as it falls to the floor. There was a reason behind of all this, though. Instead of singing, all vocaloids were doing other hobbies. Like Leon and Lola, they would be thinking of new songs they could sing. Meiko would be with Haku, who often visited from the Fanloid community, drinking sake and other alcoholic drinks in a bar nearby the mansion. Kaito would hang out with his brothers, who also came to visit, to meet the newest Shion family members while eating his precious Ice Cream.

Hiyama-Sensei would teach the younger vocaloids and the older ones would just slack off playing videogames or doing everyday work such as coming up with new songs at the producers' houses. The mansion was as quiet as a mouse, that was until _someone_ showed up. A girl with a fluffy hat of black wolf ears and a detachable wolf tail with a big smile plastered on her face and a notebook in her right hand dashed towards the mansion. She was wearing a star-filled night colored T-shirt with the shadow of a wolf howling to the full moon, a black unzipped hoodie, a twinkling dark purplish blue skirt with a silver chain to her left, navy blue stockings with royal purple stripes, and ankle-high black boots with medium sized heels. She ran around the mansion like a little child shouting "ALL OF YOU, MEET ME IN THE GARDEN, WE HAVE A MEETING!" in every room she went leaving shocked faces behind.

"What's your sister's problem?" A blond boy asked a certain brunette while peeling a banana.

"She's probably gonna make one of those speeches of hers" The brunette answered with a shrug as he made his way to the garden where her noisy sister was going to make her '_speech.'_

* * *

><p>Once everyone was outside, they saw the wolf girl on top of a large rock waiting for all to take a seat and shut up. After they all sat down in the chairs that she had prepared, she stood up and cleared her throat.<p>

"Listen up friends!" She held up her index finger.

"Here we go with the MMD references" The brunette from before rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The wolf girl ignored her brother's action and continued with her speech "I have an important announcement!" everyone groaned in boredom.

"This better be important Kumiko!"

The girl hopped off the rock she was on and pointed an accusing finger in her brother's direction her curly brown hair tied in a high ponytail following close behind. "Shut up Kusahiko, everything I say is important!" the girl gritted her teeth causing the boy to flinch.

Kumiko then straightened her skirt as she continued "As you all know, I'm still not that good at writing" everyone nodded in response. After all, she still hasn't even uploaded a proper story and the one she has in her computer isn't that well written. "So my idea is!" they all waited impatiently "Wait for it~". Silence surged the garden until Kumiko jumped with a victorious pose "I'm gonna make a vocaloid one-shot collection to practice on my writing skills~!"

The vocaloids almost fell from their chairs in horror "WHAT?!" they screamed. The garden's atmosphere then changed, it wasn't calm anymore, instead it was full of rants that could break you to shreds if possible.

"Are you insane?! This is the craziest idea you could have ever came up with!" Meiko, who was back from the bar, pointed a broken sake bottle in Kumiko's direction a scowl glued to her face "Do you have any idea how do we feel about this kind of stuff? All we can do is be used by others in many ways, ways that can change your life forever!"

Kumiko backed off in fear until her back met what felt like two beings slightly shorter than her " 'Rin**X**Len is the best shipping' 'No Kaito**X**Len is' I can't live with that! I'm an android, true, I cannot make my own decisions, true. But that doesn't mean that I have to be used for whatever you all feel like doing!" Len protested.

Rin pushed Kumiko away, a glare reflected in her blue eyes "Yeah, a one-shot collection? That would be the end of our friendship miss!" the blond girl snapped.

They all kept ranting and protesting. And Kumiko was surrounded by an angry crowd and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she had an idea. She quickly pulled out her notebook and started writing on it.

_'The vocaloids backed off and let Kumiko free so she could finish her announcement.'_

Somehow, the raging beasts were soon pacified and backed away leaving Kumiko free. Confused faces filled the garden before they realized what happened. Since Kumiko is the author of this fanfiction she could be able to make them do anything she wanted as long as she had a pencil or pen and paper. After they all calmed down, Kumiko was able to continue her announcement. So she quickly stood on the rock she was previously on, careful not to fall over, and cleared her throat once again. "I know you all hate to be manipulated, I honestly do too."

"Right now I'm not the one controlling my actions, you see? Right now the owner of this website's account is writing in _his/her_ computer what I do and say. What you do and say is written by me. But don't feel bad, your feelings belong to you so you have the right to tell me how you feel. But honestly, I really need to do this, I want to improve my writing and what better way to do this than to write a one-shot collection?" Everyone, sat down feeling slightly guilty, the now cheerful girl then added "You know better than anything that I wouldn't do this to hurt you nor humiliate you."

A boy suddenly came out of the crowd wearing similar clothes to his sister's. He had the same wolf T-shirt, a black unzipped hoodie with matching wolf ears in the hood, a detachable wolf tail, black jean shorts with a silver chain to his right side, black knee-length boots, and the socks hidden under his boots that matched his sister's. He also had the same brown hair tied in a short low ponytail and same honey brown eyes. "Alright, so what exactly are you planning on writing?" he asked crossing his arms.

Kumiko smiled at her brother's interest on what she's writing "I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this is gonna have, so maybe I just might keep writing until I'm satisfied with my writing skills. About the updating rate? Probably every time I need to improve on something, but to keep you entertained I might update once a week, every Sunday maybe, I can't keep any promises though. I'm also open for requests, I accept yuri, yaoi, straight, horror, and everything as long as it's nothing greater than T."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!" A certain green haired teen interrupted. "You're going to write yuri and yaoi? I thought you didn't like that!" The green head, Gumi, said in confusion while fixing her fallen red goggles.

Kumiko sighed and looked at the girl straight in the eyes, "I don't, but I still want to try, like I told YaoiGlitchloid once, 'What's the point of wanting to be a good writer if you don't challenge yourself to make things that your viewers will like?' Besides, it's not like if I had something against yaoi and yuri 'cause I have a couple of friends who're gay/lesbian, is just that I'm not really into that." She rolled her honey eyes. Then she walked towards Kusahiko and wrapped her arm around his neck, so tight that he couldn't breath. The girl giggled at his reaction "Another thing, there might be a couple of fourth wall breakers such as either of us appearing in the background, but nothing to the point of interacting with the main characters nor changing the plot."

Kusahiko shook off his sister's arm breathing heavily, after he regained his breath he nodded in agreement, "That isn't much of a bad thing, I guess. Just make sure you don't humiliate any of us." He walked away, gesturing Kumiko to follow.

"Well, this is the end of my announcement!" Kumiko jumped clapping her hands in exitement. "And y'all gotta admit, I did way better than the story I wrote before that I then erased the next day." She sticked out her tongue, "And before I end this I want to say that if any of you viewers have a question or request you may write a review that I'll answer on the next one-shot/chapter in an author's note. But if you request something please be specific with what you want, please tell me what genre, rating, characters, etc. Just be as specific as you can."

"Oh, and if you want me to include an OC of yours that's fine." Everyone then made their way out the garden so they can continue what they were doing before. But before leaving, Kumiko and Kusahiko turned around to face you viewers and screamed "**We own nothing other than ourselves! If Vocaloid did belong to us we would have made Vocaloid concerts in Puerto Rico!****So that's it for today, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Writing Skills Practic: One-Shot Collection and take it easy guys, peace, bye, see ya~!**"


	2. Meiko's special day

Meiko was bored today, she was sitting in the couch staring at the television in front of her. But behind that bored expression was a bit of disappointment. Today was a special day yet nobody has told her anything. '_I hope no one has forgotten...' _she thought, even though a lot of people saw her as a violent drunk woman deep inside her she was just as friendly as one can be. She sighed, '_maybe I'm to harsh on them, so as payback they decided not to do anything'_ just then, Rana was walking by with a cheerful, childish gait. Meiko smiled, maybe she remembered about what day is today! So Meiko walked towards the pinkette.

"Oi, Rana-Chan" Meiko waved with a smile on her face.

Rana seemed surprised by the sudden apparition of the infamous Meiko, and responded with a faint smile and a wave "Ohayo gosaimasu, Meiko-San. How are you?"

"I'm fine" Meiko lied, "How about you?"

"Good" Rana said cheerfully

Meiko nodded in response, acknowledging what Rana said, "So, Rana... Do you, by any chance, know what day is today?" she tried to hide her excitement.

Rana thought for a while, she shook her head. Meiko's lips curved downwards, what was she thinking? Of course she wouldn't know! She moved in pretty recently so it was to be expected. The cloudy brunette replied with an "oh" and walked away in a slow pace leaving the 0 year old in confusion.

_'I hope I didn't hurt her feelings'_ Rana said in her mind sadly.

* * *

><p>The upset woman kept walking around the mansion hoping that some one would congratulate her, but that never happened. <em>'What did I do wrong to deserve this?' <em>Meiko sighed once more.

"Ouch!"

"Oops, gomen Meiko! I didn't mean to bump into you." A blond with shiny blue eyes apologized. She was running away from something, or more like _someone. _Rin and Len, her mirror image or twin, were running away from their archenemies, Anon and Kanon. Why? Long story short, Anon and Kanon are twins, both have blond hair and are pretty much opposites in likes and personality, something that really bothers the Kagamines. Now, _why were they running away_ would be a better question. A question that Meiko asked herself not so long ago.

"Rin, they're catching up!" Len panicked.

"Oh shi- sorry Meiko but we're in a hurry right now, later!" Rin said before running away with her _"twin." _Leaving Meiko shocked, surprised, and confused at the same time _'I could have sworn that I saw some frosting on their faces' _she shrugged the thought off _'Maybe I imagined it'_ she then walked off. Suddenly she heard some talking in the kitchen, it sounded like an argument between kids.

"Stop moving would you?! I can't reach!" The voice of a little girl protested.

"Hurry up then, you're heavy!" A somehow frog-like voice defended himself.

"Come on, please, just... a little... higher- KYAA!"

_CRASH_

Meiko rushed in the room to find a green haired boy with buck teeth being squashed by a little girl with short twintails who seemed to have fallen over. The woman carried the girl off the boy setting him free.

The boy breathed heavily, "Arigatogosaimasu Meiko-Nee" he said in a croaky voice.

"Yeah, arigatou..." The elementary schooler said with a frown. Meiko scowled the children.

"What were you doing?" She tried to disguise her anger with a motherly voice "You know you shouldn't be eating snacks before dinner"

The children looked at each other for a moment and said in unison "We're not eating snacks, we're trying to get those down" they pointed at some balloons and streamers from a top shelf.

Meiko tilted her head her short hair falling to the side, "Why would you want those? They're used only for special events and you know that" the woman crossed her arms, a suspicious look in her eyes. "What are you two up to this time? Ryuto?" Said boy tensed up in a matter of seconds "Yuki?" The girl gave the woman an innocent stare.

"We were planning on making a tea party~!" She sang, Ryuto stared at her confused.

"Tea party?"

Yuki looked at the dinosaur loving boy and punched him playfully, even though it hurt a little "Yes, remember? That's why we want the balloons and streamers!"

He realized what she meant and responded with an "Oh, that's right!" before returning his gaze to the tall woman, "I never really been to one so Yuki-Chan wants to give me the best impression possible"

Meiko nodded in acknowledgement and gave the children what they were begging for a couple of minutes ago. They jumped up in down "Arigatougosaimasu Meiko-Nee~!" and soon they were no longer seen in the room. Meiko sighed _'They didn't remember either... Well they're just kids, they don't have time to worry about an old woman like me' _she too left the room, and as she did she met a familiar face. "Hey Neru, happy late birthday" she called out to the teen who just walked right past her ignoring what she said with her gaze glued to her mobile device "Oi!" she called out again but it was useless.

She gave up, the blonde never answered back nor did she even turn around. She gritted her teeth in an irritated rhythm _'I sometimes feel like throwing away that little phone of hers so she could for once listen!' _but then softened her features, _'But then again, maybe that's why she's ignoring me. To shown me that she doesn't care.' _Her chocolate eyes looked down as she walked aimlessly around the Vocaloid Household. Every time she went into a room to see what the others were doing they would just either ask for help or shut her out.

"Gracias Meiko" A hispanic female with white hair that came down from her head which ended as hot pink curls chirped, holding some colorful paper in her hands "Me alegro de que me ayudaras"

Meiko, who was staring at a Japanese/Spanish dictionary dumbfounded "Nou hai probrema?"

Maika giggled and corrected the Japanese speaker "No hay problema"

"No hay problema.. Hey, I said it right!" The Japanese beamed in satisfaction. Afterwards, she left the other girl behind as she walked towards her room. She was tired and upset.

* * *

><p>Once she got there she threw herself at the bed, her back facing the ceiling. She had no idea what to do at all, she already finished all of her shores and helped a couple of friends leaving nothing else for her to do. Now turning to face the poster she had in her ceiling, she started to tear up. The poster was of Kaito and herself two years after her release. Nostalgia started to take over her, memories of that special moment in her life as a vocaloid.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_"Your name is MEIKO and from now on you will be a Vocaloid." A man with a white lab coat told the little girl in front of him._

_The little girl cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her _"Master"_ with innocent brown eyes curiously "B- … B-Bokaroido?" she stuttered, unsure if what she was saying was right._

_The man chuckled and corrected the little girl "Vocaloid" the brunette repeated the word meaning she now knows how to pronounce it. The man then added "You are a vocaloid, an android that sings whatever its master desires" _

_"Android... Vocaloid..." The girl gasped and pointed to herself "I'm vocaloid MEIKO! And I'll sing whatever you want me to because I'm an android and you are my master" she giggled afterwards._

_He gave Meiko a warm smile, "I'm your creator actually, but you may call me Crypton" _

_Meiko chimed "Papa Crypton!"_

_They both burst into laughter for a couple of hours. Meiko enjoyed being with her papa, but that moment didn't last for long. She was currently the only vocaloid in the mansion with a japanese voicebank, therefore, she couldn't understand the previous english vocaloids named 'Leon' and 'Lola.' So she was alone most of the time and Crypton didn't always have time to play with her. She was lonely. _

_After two years of loneliness, Crypton released a new vocaloid. He had blue hair and eyes. He wore an ocean blue scarf, a black shirt, brown pants with yellow arrows to the sides of each leg, white shoes with blue and yellow designs, and finally a white coat with yellow arrows on the sides of his sleeves which were currently too long for his arms. Meiko was quite impressed. Then Crypton appeared from behind the boy with smile in his face._

_"Who is he Papa?" Meiko pointed at the boy in wonder._

_"He, Meiko dear, is your counterpart. His name is KAITO" Crypton exclaimed giving said boy a pat in the back. "He speaks japanese just like you"_

_"K-Kon'ninchiwa, Meiko-Nee-San" Kaito said in an innocent tone._

_Meiko was surprised, he did speak in japanese and he looked so cute, too. The brunette lit up in excitement and hugged Kaito, squeezing the life out of him. After that moment, Kaito and Meiko were best friends and did plenty of duos together. As the years passed, more japanese vocaloids were released causing Meiko to be less lonely over time._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>Meiko's eyes were flooded in tears, how she missed those days. But as they grew up, their personalities changed with them and so did responsibilities. She and her counterpart weren't that close anymore. 'I wish I could go back in time, when people cared for me... When I wasn't such a jerk' She wiped away some tears only for a fresh batch to flow out of her eye sockets. Waterfalls streamed down incessantly, suddenly, she heard a noise from the other side of her room's door.<p>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" Meiko called out, hiding the tone of sadness in her voice. Once the door opened she quickly hid her face with her sake bottle pillow, trying to avoid being seen in the state she was in at the moment.

"Mei-Chan?" A low pitched yet soothing voice whispered "Are you alright? I haven't seen you all day." he slowly walked in closing the door behind him quietly.

"Kaito, u-um..." she stuttered "Y-yes I'm fine, I haven't seen y-you around either." Meiko felt like slapping herself for stuttering so much, but she couldn't help it, she was nervous and sad at the same time. How could she stop the tears from flowing?

"Mei-Chan, I'm serious" Kaito sat on the edge of the bed with a worried expression glued to his face.

Meiko, left with no other choice, took a peek from the pillow revealing a red eye that told how much the woman had cried. The blue haired man looked stunned to see her in such a state "What happened to you? You look as if someone dropped a whole gallon of pepper in your eyes." he asked.

"Th-They..." she couldn't bring herself to say it with all of the sobs that escaped from her mouth. Kaito, in an attempt to comfort her, he hugged her whispering kind words in her ear. The sobbing girl then recovered from the adversity she was going through causing her to be able to speak once again "They forgot... Who would want to remember the birthday of a jerk anyway?"she sniffled.

Kaito ran his hand through his counterpart's hair, "You're not a jerk" he said leaving Meiko slightly surprised. "And they didn't forgot either" he smiled warmly.

Meiko pushed away gently from the embrace and wiped some tears with her forearm "What?"

He chuckled before standing up to gesture her to follow him, after she did so, they both walked out of the room and across the hallway. While Kaito guided Meiko to their destination it was then that she noticed that the mansion was completely empty, the only sound heard was the _tmp tmp tmp _from under their feetas they walked. Before she knew it, they've arrived to the nearby Bar. Meiko was baffled, not that she didn't want to be there since a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt, it was who she saw in the front door that she didn't expect.

"Konbanwa~ Meiko-Nee~" Yuki called out "I've been expecting your arrival" the little girl mimicked her idol's way of talking, Hiyama Kiyoteru-Sensei.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? I thought you were having a tea party with Ryuto" She gasped and then narrowed her eyes "You weren't using alcohol as tea, right?"

The callow child waved her hands wildly in front of her face "Ew, no! I'm not here for that!" she whined "Anyway, there was never a tea party in the first place"

"Eh?"

Kaito giggled at Meiko's reaction and wiped the now sticky cheeks she owns with his scarf, and looked at her giving her a brotherly impression "That's right, there was no such thing as a tea party" with his left hand now tethered with hers, he turned the stupefied woman wrapping her with his arm and using his right to cover her eyes. "Oi Kaito, what are you doing? I can't see" The woman tried to break free from his grasp but it was useless.

The man mentioned gave a chuckle, "That's why I'm doing this" he started walking towards the Bar through the door, which was opened by Yuki a while ago, against Meiko's will. She kept trying to break free but couldn't, she protested yet it was as if she were mute. Then Kaito came to a stop, causing her to calm down a bit "We're here~!" Kaito sang happily. Once he took his hands away from Meiko, she gave a huge gasp.

Everyone was in the huge Bar! Colorful balloons filled the entire ceiling and streamers hung everywhere. They all shouted once Meiko opened her glittering brown eyes, and music played in the background, she knew what song it was, it was the _'Happy Birthday song for Miku'_ song. Except that the ones singing and the lyrics changed. Miku, Luka, Rin and Len were singing, and Kaito soon joined in.

_"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you~_

_Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you~_

_Three two one, ready?_

_Dejitarou no toiki no_

_(come on)_

_utahime ga mezameta toki ni_

_umareru ongaku no_

_(check it out)_

_Kazu wa shukufuku no messeeji"_

_"Kimi ni atai_

_(sugu ni, sugu ni)_

_Soba ni itai na_

_(itsumo, itsumo)_

_Nani ga suki nano?_

_(What do you love? What do you love?)_

_Omoi ga todoku koto inotteru"_

_"Hajimete kimi no_

_koe no ne kiite_

_Sekai ga kawaru_

_Happy Birthday!"_

_"Chiisai koro ni_

_yume de miteita_

_Enjeru ni omedetou_

_(omedetou)"_

_"Toki niwa boku ga kodoku de itemo_

_Kimi ga iru kara_

_Meiko sankyuu_

_Tsunagaru yo kimi_

_wo sukina nakama to_

_Hitotsu ni naru_

_kimochi to You"_

_"Ikusen no toki koete_

_hito wa kimi to deau_

_Sasayaka de gomen ne_

_kono uta ga_

_perezento"_

_"Hajimete kimi no_

_koe no ne kiite_

_Sekai ga kawaru_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Mata atarashii_

_rekishi wo ayumu_

_enjeru ni omedetou_

_(omedetou)_

_Hajimete boku no _

_kotoba kanade_

_Kokoro ga hiraku_

_Meiko sankyuu_

_(sankyuu)_

_Tsunagaru yo kimi_

_wo sukina nakama to_

_hitotsu ni naru_

_kimochi to You_

_Namida no emerarudo to You"_

Little rivers flowed at each side of Meiko's eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. She took a glance at the jovial atmosphere. And as she brought her hands to where her quantum heart should be, a huge smile was drawn onto her face, so big that the edges of her mouth reached her earlobes. With one last tear falling from her eye, she looked at the crowd and said "Minna, arigatougosaimasu, this is the best surprise any of you could have ever gave me." she stretched her arms to the sides and they all rushed to give her a bear hug. _'Thanks... For brightening up my day...'_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I REACHED 2,856 WORDS! Happy Birthday Meiko! I wanted to say this now that I have the chance:<strong>

**I update every Sunday but if there's a special event like this one then I will certainly write something dedicated to that person/thing. So if you want me to write a story of a special event (like a birthday event for example) then please tell me like a week before the event ****THROUGH PM.**

** So that's it for today. Hope you liked this chapter. Also make sure u check those follow and favorite boxes for me, eat some pocky aaaand take it easy guys, peace, bye, see ya~!**

**Disclaimer = I OWN NOTHING except for the plot.**

**Side note: This chapter was quite troublesome to edit...**


	3. An unexpected meeting

**Hello eveyone~ I'm back~**

**Missed me? No, I knew it *sad face* but well there are a couple of things I need to say before you start reading. I want to thank all you who reviewed, followed, and the one person that added this to his/her favorites list. To thank you all who reviewed, I'll answer your reviews now since I didn't have time to do so for the Meiko's Birthday chapter (I kinda was in a rush so I'm really sorry).**

**iloveyugiohGX93: I'm glad you liked this story and I also wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me last time, it really helped a lot :).**

**YaoiGlitchloid: Four answers.**

**1. You're welcome~**

**2. Here it is! Hope you like it :3**

**3. I knew someone would say that later XD**

**4. Glad you like 4th wall breakers because there's one here! Try to find it~**

**I know I already answered you through PM but I still thought I should reply here.**

**Rolling-Chan (Ch. 1 review): My thank you :3, and your request chapter is being written. I've been pretty busy lately so I hadn't been able to finish it :( but don't worry, it'll be up by next Sunday.**

**Rolling-Chan (Ch. 2 review): Glad you liked it, at first I was like "What the heck am I writing? It's supposed to be her birthday yet I made her cry QAQ!" so I ended up making that cute scene with Meiko and Kaito and the surprise birthday party. I always thought it was spelt alright instead of all right, well now I know, arigatogosaimasu Rolling-Chan~. And what you said about Maika, I know about her being a Multilanguage vocaloid and I was gonna use Clara instead but I kinda like Maika best. Meiko knows Maika can speak japanese, but she keeps insisting that she wants her to speak spanish so she can learn. She could learn from Bruno and Clara but they're always busy :P I should have been self explanatory =3=" silly me. But thanks for reminding me of that anyway *thumbs up***

**So, this is a request from YaoiGlitchloid.**

**Title: An unexpected meeting.**

**Rating: T for cursing and 'cause I'm paranoid**

**Genre(s): Romance (Fluff), humor, and fantasy**

**Characters: Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Piko, Takahashi (CeVio), ALYS (CeVio), and a fourth wall breaker.**

**Side Note: I've laughed throughout the process of writing this XD.**

**Warning: Yaoi included (Boy X Boy), don't like don't read. (There are four boys here so you guess the pairing, the only one who knows is the one who requested this :3 ) And I kinda made this too long :P.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Souma Kumiko and Kusahiko.**

* * *

><p>"Heeeeeelloooooo~ Frrrrraance!"<p>

Two girls shouted in unison. One of them had long teal hair tied in two ponytails turquoise eyes and creamy white skin while the other one had sunny blond, shoulder-length hair with a big white bow and four hairpins to keep it away from her ocean blue eyes. They both kept jumping up and down in excitement, they were in the capital of France, the city of love. While the childish teens kept fangirling, we were struggling with our bags. I then glared at them lazy ones, seriously, what's the big deal?

You may be asking yourself who am I. Well, my name is Kagamine Len and I am 14 years old. I have shoulder-length blond hair tied in a high ponytail, and similar eyes to the squealing blond before me. She is my twin sister, Rin, older by a couple of minutes, and the other girl is her best friend Hatsune Miku. We've come here to Paris to visit a friend of Meiko's, the bossy woman from our small group, and for some reason I've been dragged into this as well as others. Yes, I'm not the only one here, though I was the only one dragged by force. Shion Kaito, Meiko's boyfriend and my best friend, was bribed to come. Luka, Miku's and Rin's BFF, came here since she was interested in taking some pictures for a collage. And I was literally tied up and brought here because Rin wanted me to get a girlfriend, something in which I obviously disagreed to, I'm a virgin and I will always be one!

But, life had to be cruel and I just had to come here, feel my pain?

The tealette stopped jumping in place and looked at Rin with sparkling eyes, "Someday, we'll fall in love with the perfect man~" she said with dreamy eyes and batting her eyelashes repetitively. The blond girl laughed and mimicked the action "Yes, yes, I can already imagine that. When I meet _him, _we will kiss in the Eiffel Tower in a night of full moon and it will be soooo romantic~" they both burst into giggles.

I groaned "Is there anything else you can do besides talking about love?" seriously, what's with all this crap about falling in love? They turned to face me, a dramatic look in their eyes, my twin approached to me with her hand on her hip and scowled me "Yes Len, we do, see? I'm mad at you." I narrowed my eyes, if there is one thing I hate about my sister is that if she teams up with Miku she would turn her back on me and treat me as if I were some person she just met. A lot of people think that Rin and I are like the best twins ever, but they're wrong. We have plenty of flaws as twins, especially if Miku is around, that's when we truly separate.

I honestly have nothing against them two, is just the way they treat me that I hate. A familiar tall woman came to my defense and smacked my twin in the head releasing an "Ouch!" from her mouth.

"All you three, don't start one of your fights! And Rin, stop bothering your stupid brother"

"Gomenasai Meiko" Rin and Miku apologized as if they were innocent from what happened. Soon I realized what Meiko said before "Hey, I'm not stupid!" I yelled at her but in exchange I got one of Meiko's shadowed expressions, I flinched causing the others to try to hold a laugh in. Kaito patted me on the back to try to comfort me, it didn't really work, though. Then Luka whispered something to the shadow covered woman, making her shadowed face light up. She took a glance at us and then placed a messenger purse on her shoulder.

"Well, you all got your stuff?" We all nodded to her, she smiled a bit "All right, now we're leaving, we just have to find Alys and we'll be good to go" Meiko said while looking at all directions to see if she could find her French friend.

"Isn't that her?" The pink haired young woman, Luka, asked pointing at another woman who wore a navy blue braid.

Meiko looked towards that direction and widened her chocolate-brown eyes. She waved her arms running towards the person and called out "Alys, Alys, we're here!"

The woman turned around and was surprised to be pulled into a sudden embrace "Oh, Meiko-San, you came!" she said slightly stupefied as she hugged back. She peeked over Meiko's shoulder at us and asked "Are this your friends?" she looked back at Meiko to see if she'll get a response.

Meiko pushed away from the hug and rolled her eyes in mockery, "Nah, they're my bitches." She started to point at us starting with Miku "That teen girl is Michaela, she's my personal maid who cleans my room" her finger then met Rin's direction. "She's Rilliane, she cleans the house" then at me "That is Allen, my antisocial butler" I protested at what she said but ignored me. She then pointed at Luka "That's Elluka the chef." And finally, she looked at Kaito with shinning eyes "And that handsome boy right there is Kyle, my fiancé"

Kaito looked quite proud of himself while Alys inspected him from head to toe "Oh mon dieu, he is handsome" she tried to hold a giggle in. After that I looked at Meiko and asked where we were going to stay, but when she was going to answer, Alys interrupted Meiko and said "Oh oui, je oubliais! You're all going to stay at our penthouse, come on I'll take you there!" she dragged Meiko by her hand and we followed. Before us was a silver van with blue designs and a logo that read "CeVio."

Then a tall man with dark brown hair and a light brown jacket came out and took our bags in. When we all stepped in, Alys told the man something in french "Pour l'appartement" which I guess it meant something like "Take us to the penthouse" or something.

The man then replied with a nod "bien sûr" which I guess it meant something like "ok."

Alys turned around from her seat and looked at us "He's Takahashi, he helps around here. He speaks japanese like you but I'm teaching him how to speak in french" she introduced the man, Takahashi.

He nodded and took a glance at us through the little mirror, "Takahashi desu, hajimemashite" he greeted. I leaned my head in my left hand looking through the window next to me, waiting for our arrival to said place. Suddenly I heard someone scream in my right ear, it was Rin who was sitting right besides me.

Her eyes sparkled in fascination "Uwah~ I can see the Eiffel Tower from here~!"

"SUGOI~~!" Miku and Luka joined her.

I sighed in frustration, this surely is going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>We've finally arrived to the penthouse, and Meiko was making up her mind whether we should share rooms or not. While she kept thinking, we were sitting in what seemed like a living room while Takahashi unloaded our bags from a little kart he took. Finally, Meiko made up her fickle mind.<p>

"All right it's set!" She held up her index finger, "We will share rooms, Kaito and I will share, Miku and-"

"Yay~, we're gonna be roommates~" Miku and Rin hugged each other.

Meiko shook her head in disagreement "No, Miku and Luka share a room and Rin and Len share a room" I released a sigh, relieved of Meiko's decision. Looks like Miku and Rin won't destroy the world this time.

But to my annoyance, they started whining like babies "EEEEH?! WHYYYY?!"

"Because Len is starting to grow up, and the only one I trust to leave him with is Rin" The brunette repeated a bit irritated.

I glared "What is that supposed to mean?" I mean, did she seriously just said that I would rape the girls? Hell no! Didn't I said a moment ago that I wasn't interested in having a girlfriend?

Meiko ignored my question and stared at Rin, "But why me?!" She whined in disgust as if I were some guy from the streets.

"One, because he's your twin. Two, you don't have a chest to mess around with." We all burst into laughter causing Rin to blush of embarrassment "And three, 'cos I fucking said so! Now go to your rooms everyone!" She gave all of us our keys to our rooms.

"C'mon sis, let's go unpack" I gestured Rin to follow as I stretched my free arm in her direction with her bags. Hesitantly, she took her stuff off my hand and followed me with heavy steps. We walked through the hallway searching for our room. All doors seemed to be the same, until we came across one of the silver doors.

"Is this it?" Rin for once said something after what happened a couple of minutes which you've got to admit, that was funny as hell.

"Yes, it's here" I answered opening the door with the key I was given. Once we were inside, we both looked the room in awe.

"Woah~" we said in sync, Rin's face lightening up by the second a giggle fighting to escape. "Sugoi"

Honestly, the room was quite simple, but the way everything was placed looked phenomenal. The walls had navy blue colored wallpaper, the furniture was black as the night, and the two beds had silver-colored sheets with some blue details. Rin and I took off our shoes and stepped on the fluffy black carpet, I took in my surroundings once more and noticed that the room had its own wall-like window pretty fancy, huh? I dropped my stuff and turned to face my sister.

"Well, we should start unpacking" I told her with a smile "after all, we are gonna stay here for a couple of days"

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Hai, but your stuff goes over there" she pointed at the left side of a dresser.

I did as she told me, and placed all of my stuff in my side of the dresser while Rin placed hers in her side. Once we were finished, Rin threw herself in bed and yawned. I looked outside the window and noticed that the moon and stars were already out. That's right, we arrived here at France in the evening, therefore, night came early for us. Walking towards the balcony in the living room, I opened the windows wide open and stepped in.

As I did so, the cold breeze slapped my face like if it had a grudge against me. But afterwards, I was greeted with a breathtaking sight. "Woah" I said under my breath in awe, the lights looked like stars and the Eiffel Tower looked amazing. Then I felt someone to my right lean towards the railings.

"The view here is lovely, isn't it?" Rin stared dreamily at the landscape, I frowned.

"Don't start!" I quickly said, hoping she wouldn't act all _dramatic _like in twilight.

"Oh come on Lenny-Kun~" She pouted "Don't be such a cloud"

I blinked in confusion, "A cloud?" did she really just call me a _cloud_? What is that supposed to mean?

She nodded and pointed at the sky, "Don't act so dark and negative like that cloud"

I looked up, she was right, the clouds did seem quite dark and gloomy. There was something strange about those clouds. They weren't there before, they also looked omnious somehow but at the same time they looked nice and cute in a way. Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like a tune, but neither Rin or I were singing, our phones were vibrating, and it sounded like if it were from up above. The disembodied singing voice sounded like that of a girl's, soft and delicate, yet the tempo of the tune was quite fast. I thought for a couple of minutes, the song sounded familiar, then it hit me, it was Toluthin Antenna a song published by Rin who forced me to sing it.

I hummed to the tune, I did hate the song, but unfortunately the song was catchy. And for a split second I would've sworn I heard the voice scream in surprise as if the source of the voice had been caught off guard. Then I heard fingers snapping, but this time it was from behind me.

"Earth to Len, are you listening?" An irritated voice said. I turned around to face the person behind me to see her annoyed blue orbs "God, what made you so distracted?" She looked up to see if she could find what distracted me so much, her eyes widened. Her expression had changed drastically, Rin looked horrified and quickly told me something "Len, I think it would be best if you could just come inside, ok?" she said in a whisper, fear reflected in her eyes.

I stood in place watching her, she didn't look like she normally did. Her skin was pale as if a vampire had drained all the blood from her body. "Rin, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, but then I realized what she was doing. She was probably trying to mess with my brain like she usually did, "Rin, you do know that your jokes are getting old, right?" I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes.

"This isn't a joke, I swear, come inside before it's too late!" The blond grimaced, gesturing me to come inside.

I chuckled, "What the hell is it this time?"

"Len, please, GET. THE FUCK. INSIDE. NOW!"

She started to sound more serious, that I started to doubt, maybe I should come inside. But just to make sure it wasn't a joke I looked up, and to my surprise, I saw something falling straight down towards me "HOLY CRAP!" Next thing I knew, I was on the floor in pain rubbing the back of my head.

"Len are you ok?!" Rin rushed in my direction, "I told you to come inside but you didn't listen!" She punched my arm. What a nice sister I have.

"That's what happens when you lie" I said annoyed, but then I noticed something, I felt something or _someone _on top of me. I looked down to see what it was and to my surprise I found a girl. The girl had short white hair with a strand of it sticking out in the shape of a _P, _she also had a white dress like shirt that came down to her thighs, and milky white glowing skin.

She was gorgeous, I wonder how old is she.

Wait, no! I already said that I wasn't interested in having a girlfriend and I will keep my word!

I brought an arm to her back but something didn't let me. I peeked over her head to see her back and noticed that she had wings, WINGS! Angel wings to be exact! What was she?! There is no way she is an angel. And yes, I'm in denial, mainly because I don't really believe in God. I'm an atheist.

The girl seemed to be sleeping peacefully, she was really cute. I felt my blood rise to my cheeks causing someone to giggle, "Looks like you found a girlfriend~" Rin mocked.

I looked away hiding my face in the girl's hair, she smelled quite nice. NO LEN. STAHP! Your gonna keep your word! "Sh-She's n-not!" Why was I stuttering?

Rin giggled, "Come on banana tsundere, let's get her in bed. I think she's been in your chest long enough"

"I am NOT a tsundere!"

"Yes you are~" she helped me up, the girl still close to my body. Suddenly I heard someone from the building in front of the penthouse.

"SACRÉBLEU, GET A DAMN ROOM YOU TWO!" A girl with a fake mustache shouted with a tablet in her hand.

"WE ARE ON OUR WAY DUMBASS!" Rin defended.

"I've been insulted" the girl said to her tablet.

We decided to ignore what the girl said and we got inside the living room, closing the balcony window behind us. Carrying the delicate girl's structure bridal style I placed her in my bed since Rin kept insisting I shouldn't place her in her bed because she would threaten me. I placed her in a way that her wings faced the ceiling so that they wouldn't get in her way while she's sleeping. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and took in her features, she was glowing, at first I thought it was because of the moon, but it wasn't. She emitted her own glow.

She was really pretty. Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me?

Looks like Rin knew what it was since she was staring at us dreamily "She's pretty isn't she?" I nodded, it had to be admitted. "What do you think about her?" I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you so interested in this?" I asked curious about Rin's demeanor.

She smirked, "Because you're gonna sleep with her."

I fell from the edge of the bed "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>I yawned, it was morning and I felt something in bed. I sighed, "That's right..." I remembered the events of last night, Rin made me sleep with the girl who fell from the sky yesterday. My eyes met the girl's face whose glow was starting to fade, my heartbeat sped up and my cheeks felt warm. "Kawaii~" I whispered under my breath without thinking. A "ngh" came out of her lips. She was starting to wake up, the girl sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, and then, her eyelids flew open revealing heterochromatic eyes. One was blue and the other was green, both stared at me curiously.<p>

Crap she noticed I'm here.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, "No... What are you?"

"My name is Utatane Piko, an angel" she said simply. Wasn't that a boy's name? "I-I'm sorry Miss, but where are we?"

"In planet Earth, inside a penthouse... In my bed" I tilted my head to the side "And did you really just called me 'Miss'?"

"Yes, why?" She cocked her head innocently, "You would rather being called something else?" She asked again.

I nodded, "Um... Yes, I would rather be called 'Mister'"

"Mister? Why is that?" She inspected me from head to toe and then realized this, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I thought you were a girl"

Are you fucking serious? She wakes up, in my bed, and calls me a girl. Who the hell she thinks she is?!

Then I realized something, did she say she was an angel? You've got to be kidding me. "Did you really said you were an angel?" She nodded and flapped her wings to prove it, I stood amazed by how the wings moved without any strings or wires.

"I think I might have fallen without noticing" The angel, Piko, looked up as if the ceiling weren't there.

"O-Oi, Piko-Chan, I think it would be best if you could please get off me" I said after noticing that her body was a bit too close.

She flew off the bed causing a breeze to knock over my hairband from my hair, letting it loose. "-Chan? Don't you mean _-San _or _-Kun_?"

I froze in place, "You're a guy?!" I barely screamed.

"Yes... Looks like we're even" Sh- I mean, _He _giggled.

A nervous laugh came from me, "Y-Yeah, I-I guess s-so"

We stood in awkward silence. Well, I did say I wasn't interested in having a girlfriend, I never mentioned anything about not having a _boyfriend_... I don't know what I'm saying anymore... **(A/N: Me neither Len, me neither...)**

"Woah you two are guys?"

Piko and I turned our heads towards the voice, and to my horror, Rin heard our conversation. She was holding a napkin in her nose, she had a nosebleed, that's not good. "So, Piko-Chan, how about we get you some clothes to wear? More boy-ish clothes" Rin said holding up some of my clothes, "You know, so Len doesn't try to do anything to you" she let out an evil laugh.

She'll pay dearly for this.

* * *

><p>"Who's this?" Meiko asked pointing at Piko.<p>

"He's Utatane Piko, and he's an angel" Rin answered hugging Piko, something that somehow made me jealous.

We were in the living room with Meiko and the others, and everyone was staring at Piko in amazement. He was impressed by everyone's reaction and hid his face behind his wings, he was shy I noticed that. I stared at him, he was wearing some of Rin's and my clothes. He had Rin's grey shirt that revealed the entire back so Piko could move his wings freely, a pair of my black pants, and some grey boots that Rin never knew she had. He didn't look that bad.

Shut up Len, get a hold of yourself!

"Aaw~ He's so cute~" Miku played with his hair, and then touched his wings "They're so fluffy~"

Piko peeked from behind his wings "A-Arigato, Hatsune-San"

We all stared at him in shock.

"How do you know my last name?" Miku asked surprised.

"I just know somehow" Piko looked at everyone as he said each person's name. "Your names are Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Alys, and Takahashi." Amazed by how he knew all our names, everyone let out an "Oooh." He then continued and stared at Rin and I "And you two are Kagamine Rin and... and...?" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink "Kagamine Len-Kun"

I looked at him, I would've sworn I saw him blush, "Um... Piko, how did you fall from Heaven?" I asked.

He looked down sadly, "I'm not sure, all I remember is that I was walking around at night singing to one of your songs and suddenly... I fell down a rain cloud, next thing I knew I was in-"

I quickly covered his mouth, my blood rising to my cheeks in both embarrassment and anger "I got it from there on!"

Piko shook off my hand and continued "There are many ways for an angel to fall from Heaven. One, by sinning. Two, falling by accident. And three, by coming back to life, but in this case the fallen angel wouldn't be an angel anymore and it's less likely."

We all entered in a trance of deep thought, thinking of what might have made Piko fall. Luka's eyes widened, "Piko, how were you as an angel before you fell?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, "I was really clumsy, curious, and something else... Lazy I think..."

"You possibly have fallen by accident but couldn't come back up because you were too lazy to stay in Heaven" Luka answered.

Takahashi shook his head, "I don't know, 'cos if it were a sin I doubt he would have white wings" he said "Right Piko?"

Piko nodded, "Hai, if an angel sins it would turn black and evil. If evil enough, they turn into demons" he shivered.

"Then you might have just fell, simple as that" Alys said.

"But why can't I remember?" Piko lifted his voice slightly, "I could fly up"

"Maybe because of lightning, you did say you fell down a rain cloud" I exclaimed.

Piko's face lit up "That's right! That's more likely, Arigatogosaimasu Len-Kun~!" He beamed in excitement. We then looked straight into each other's eyes, for a moment I saw that his cheeks were pink, was he blushing? No, he's probably embarrassed because of the way he acted just now. His eyes kept sparkling with joy.

"How old are you Piko?" I asked and soon corrected my statement once I felt everyone's eyes on me, "I mean, I thought angels were smaller" which was true.

"I'm 16 years old as an angel, but since angels don't age I guess I would be 14 since that was the age I had when I became an angel" He answered with a shrug.

_'Yes!' _I said in my mind, for some reason I was glad he was fourteen. Well, keeping this thoughts aside, Alys clapped her hands together and started to say what we were going to do later today and the next couple of weeks (we're staying for about two months). And of course, Miku and Rin fangirled at the mention of the Eiffel Tower at night, and Piko kinda looked quite excited about it as well. _'Well, maybe it would be nice to go' _part of me said, I can't help but to think about this, I hate this. And well, everyone started to get all set up.

We're taking a tour.

* * *

><p>It was late now, and I was extremely tired. After all, I didn't sleep much last night. But the good thing is that I took my sweet revenge by making Rin kiss Miku. Her face was priceless, Rin ran away and remained hidden for a long while after I humiliated her. And Piko was enjoying himself, too.<p>

It was quite funny at first, because everyone in the streets would stare at him like if he weren't from this world, which was kinda true. Every time someone asked why he had wings we would have to interrupt and say that he was a cosplayer because he was way too honest. And sometimes some real cosplayers would come and mistake him for an anime character and start fangirling/fanboying and he would hide behind me in fear. And every time that happened, everyone would look at us weird. Not a good sign if you ask me.

Now we're at the Eiffel Tower, admiring its beauty. Rin approached to Piko and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, Piko seemed bashful to what she said. I took Rin by her arm and took her away from the others "What did you say to him?" I asked.

She pouted and "zipped her lips together" meaning that she won't talk. "Did you really think I would tell you?" She mocked "'cos you're wrong!" And with that she left with the others, leaving Piko and I behind.

I looked at Piko but he quickly hid his face behind his wings. I shrugged it off and decided that I should keep up with the others, gesturing Piko to follow but he didn't budge. So I kept walking, but suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Hey, what the hell?!" I shouted, when I looked down I noticed that my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. My eyes widened in shock, I was being held up. I looked behind me and saw Piko flying me up to the Tower, his face red as a tomato. "P-Piko?!" I panicked causing him to jolt.

He looked down at me, "W-What is it?" He asked a bit unsure if what he was doing was right.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted, my face a light shade of pink.

He looked away "It was Rin-Chan's idea..." I glared at the big white bow far down below me, that little brat "she said you wanted to tell me something important" with those words, I looked back at him with wide eyes. Rin wants me to confess, to _him. _How should I react to such a situation? True, I've only known him for about a month now and we have come to be really close, but I never expected this to happen.

"We're here" He said as he put me down, we were in the high top of the Eiffel Tower, alone, in a night of full moon. Wasn't this how Rin imagined her date with the "perfect one" for her? I think it was. I took a glance at the panoramic beauty that stood below me, and then up at the sparkling night sky. It was an enchanting sight, was this what Rin called romantic? I wasn't sure.

"This is amazing", I told Piko. He smiled.

"So..." He started "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I froze, he wanted me to confess and so did Rin. I stared at him, my heart beating rapidly, was this what it really was? Was it true? that I actually _loved him_? If that is the case, then there is no way I could hide it, this was proven to me about a couple of times now. I liked him.

"Well?" Piko asked again.

I looked at him in the eye with a serious expression and took a deep breath. "Piko... The important thing that I was going to tell you was..." calm down Len, here I go "I... I l-love you."

He gasped, I brought my hands to my face, it was burning. I was blushing so hard that my cheeks burned, well, that's what I thought before I saw him whose whole body was red, making him look like a candy cane. Then I noticed something strange in his wings and hair, they had black areas, that reminded me. This was considered a sin by a lot of people, does that mean that Piko won't be allowed to go back to Heaven?

Piko teared up, "Forgive me God..." he said sadly.

We both stood there, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding us.

Suddenly, I saw that he started to glow again. His black spots were turning white once more, we both stood there surprised by what was happening. Piko was forgiven, and so was I somehow. "So, did that mean that..."

"Yes Len." He said happily, "I love you, too"

I smiled the biggest of smiles, I got a bit closer to him "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head "I can't lie, like I've said before, I'm an angel"

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a sweet kiss in the neck. He pushed away slightly and looked up at me, and before I knew it, our lips met and we stayed like this for a long while. I guess coming to France wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****: OMG! 6,063 WORDS! (Including author's notes)**

**My first Yaoi one-shot, hope you like it YaoiGlitchloid-San. I did my best in making this fluffy, hope I did good *hopeful eyes*. And I'm really sorry for making this too long, is just that I was looking for an excuse to not clean my room (I'm a messy person :3) and I was also trying to be a bit more self explanatory AND I was bored. Hopefully it was what you asked for.**

**Now, why did I make Piko an angel and Len an atheist? I have no idea, I was reading YaoiGlitchloid-San's profile and saw that she was an atheist and yeah... At first I didn't know how I was going to write this, I asked if I could add some fantasy and the first thing that came to mind was that Piko fell from the sky and hit Len. Why did I wrote this in Paris, France? Because of three reasons:**

**1. I thought it would be a cool setting.**

**2. French is one of the many languages I want to learn.**

**3. And in YaoiGlitchloid-San's profile she seemed to like France *shrug***

**Oh, and I found a new way to write fanfics without a computer :D, here are the steps:**

**1. Write something quick in the computer.**

**2. Upload the document to FanFiction in document manager.**

**3. Close/turn off your computer.**

**4. Get your phone/tablet and login in FanFiction (It would work better in the tablet but a phone works just right)**

**5. Go to PM and tap on _Desktop/ Tablet Mode_.**

**6. Go to Doc Manager.**

**7. Edit the document you uploaded.**

**8. Write the rest of the story in the phone/tablet :D**

**And now for the commentary!**

**Piko & Len: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

**Kumiko: I don't know.**

**Kusahiko: You promised you weren't gonna humiliate them!**

**Rin: I KISSED MIKU?!**

**Miku: WHY DID RIN KISS ME?!**

**Kaito: WHERE'S MY AISU?!**

**Meiko: IN THE FRIDGE!**

**Kaito: THANKS!**

**Meiko: YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Kumiko: RANDOMNESS. IS. TAKING. OVER!**

***Everyone screams***

**Chibi Kumiko: *Gets a giant pocky stick and knocks everyone out* SILENCE!**

***silence***

**Kumiko: *wakes up* I failed as a writer and as a friend QAQ**

***Owner of this account is laughing its ass off in the background***

**Everyone: DON'T LAUGH YOU MUTHAFUCKING BASTARD!**

**Owner: I've been insulted by something I wrote and I don't know how to react about it ;-;**

**So that's it for today. Hope you liked this chapter. Also make sure u check those follow and favorite boxes for me, eat some pocky aaaand take it easy guys, peace, bye, see ya~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Alright, I fixed this :) hopefully it's better now. And the words increased, now there are 6,141 words.<strong>


	4. Confession Problems: Part 1

**I really am terribly sorry for the late update, please don't kill me QAQ, I kinda had some problems with the internet and I wasn't able to publish this :-(. So I decided I should make this longer to make up for it and I'll try to update more often (just keep in mind that I promise nothing). Please forgive me, now putting this ****thought aside...**

***Announcer voice***

**Hey guys~! Kumiko here!**

**And today I welcome you all to another awesome One-Shot of _Writing Skills Practice: One-Shot Collection._**

**Today I bring you a request from Rolling-Chan. She wanted a One-Shot where Rin and Len had problems confessing to their "soulmate" and _someone_ comes to their aid. Who might this person be? Who might they like? Will they succeed? Will the questions end?!**

**You'll have to read to find out! :3**

**Alright everyone, now let's answer some reviews:**

**YaoiGlitchloid****: I'm glad you liked it, I was honestly about to cry when I finished that because I thought that it wasn't going to be enough to fulfill what you wanted ;A; but now I know that you liked it and that makes me happy :-). And about the Alluring Secret: Black Bow thing, that was kinda what the idea was all about. Cuz as soon as you said that it's ok if I added some fantasy, like I said before, the first thing that came to my mind was "Piko fell from the sky and hit Len." But yes, what gave me that idea was that song, even though I don't really like the song I read about it in the vocaloid wiki, therefore I had that idea. So long story short, it is part of the story :). And you're very welcome.**

**Rolling-Chan: Well then maybe it's my tablet cuz my tablet opens fanfiction the same way it opens in the phone.**

**Well now you know :3**

**Honestly, I'm not really into yaoi either, but the person that requested this was really nice to me and I felt like writing her a fanfic. And again, like I said in the first chapter, I want to write things that my readers will like because what they say really makes me happy. Besides, I respect other ppl's likes.**

**Yeah I know :(, I was trying my best to do that better but ever since Piko fell from the sky I was paralyzed, I had no idea what to do. At the end of the one-shot I was literally crying cuz I thought I did horrible QAQ I suck at writing romance. I was actually planning on fixing that chapter later on, I mean, I already fixed it, I just have to update the chapter either today or tomorrow (nvm just did, the changes were minor tho :( ). But thanks for the feedback :) I'll do my best in developing relationships better.**

**bananasRkewl: Glad you liked the chapter :3 and I will try my best to fix those common errors and develop the characters better (Maybe that's the same reason why I made the relationship between them that way XD).**

**Chapter Info~**

**Title: Confession Problems**

**Rating: K plus to T (For a threatening Rin)**

**Genre(s): Romance and maybe some humor.**

**Character(s): Meiko (Mentioned), Kaito (Mentioned), Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Neru, Nero, Kusahiko, and Me~**

**Side Note: I tried my best with the speech cuz I honestly know nothing about confessing :P.**

**Warning: None, unless Luka, Me and Kusahiko switching languages a lot counts. And also this chapter is 11,142 words long so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Souma Kumiko (Me) and Kusahiko.**

* * *

><p>Today was another day at school like any other. Same troubles, conversations, gossip, students, teachers, and something else that the Kagamines hated to admit. Same relationships. Kagamine Rin and Len shared a secret that they've sworn they wouldn't tell anyone, until they were ready that is. They were sitting in their seats in their classroom conversing with their classmates when suddenly a familiar trio came to sight.<p>

Two were girls and one was a boy, the girls were talking while the boy looked in all directions trying to find some entertainment. Both of the twins stood there staring at them, waiting to see if they were going to join their conversation. Rin then shook her brother's shoulder to get his attention, when she found his gaze meeting hers, she tilted her head to the side and pointed at one of the girls from the trio with her eyes. Len soon understood what she was trying to say and shook his head. He then mimicked what his twin did but got the same answer, only more exaggerated, whatever it was that they were planning it was something that they couldn't bring themselves to do. They were scared of what the result might be.

Minutes later, the trio noticed their friends' presence and walked in their direction. Both of the girls had really long hair, one had teal hair, pigtails being her signature look, and the other one had dark blond hair that matched the boy's, except that hers was tied in a side ponytail. The boy dashed behind Rin's seat and covered her eyes making her jolt. He cleared his throat.

"Who am I?" He asked in a teasing tone. The short girl recognized the speaker and spoke in a menacing voice.

"Nero, if you don't want me to slit your throat and feed you to the crows outside get your filthy hands off my face!" She growled. The boy, Nero, threw his hands up and backed away.

"Geez, relax, can't I have fun every once in a while?" He said in his defense. The formidable girl turned around and gave him a scowl that could pierce through his skin if possible "I guess that means 'no,' right?"

"You bet it is" She spat turning back to her original position facing three teens dying of laughter in a contagious way, she joined in. Every day was like this, Nero would tease Rin incessantly till she wishes his death and later they burst out laughing like if the violent scene never happened. Len took a peek at her sister and laughed even more, she took out a little mirror to see what Len was laughing about and noticed that a rosy color covered her cheeks, she reached her hands to them and stood up. "Be right back, I need to wash off Nero's germs off me" the girl left leaving an offended Nero and three hyenas behind.

"You know Nero, this situations could be avoided if you could just leave Rin-Chan alone" Nero's sister, Akita Neru, said in a mocking tone. Just when he was going to answer, Len butted in.

"Forget it Akita, he'll never learn, you know how much he _loves _to annoy my sister!" He blurted out.

"Yup, maybe you're right" Neru smirked as if those words meant something else.

"Guys that's not nice!" The pigtailed tealette said wiping a tear and flicking it across the classroom, "Nero may be a baka sometimes, but he still has feelings you know" she tried to defend him, Nero smiled.

"Arigato Hatsune-Chan" He said now recovering his self-esteem.

The tealette, Hatsune Miku, waved her hands across her face "Iie iie, that's what friends are for."

A small blush crept up Len's face thanks to a thought that crossed his mind right after seeing Miku speak in such a sweet voice. But quickly put it aside once Miku saw him, "Len-Kun, are you all right? Your face changed color" she asked checking if he had a fever, he took a step back.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just some of my morning allergies" He nervously said. "Nothing serious"

"Oh, ok"

"I'm back~!" Rin came from wherever it is that she went to. Afterwards, the group of five started having their usual conversations such as what were they were going to do in music class, their one and only favorite class. Apparently, they were going to do an individual project in which they had to either choose a song from their favorite music playlist or write their own. The twins decided that they would sing a song that answered the other's, Miku was going to sing something cool and happy, Neru was going to sing something that represented her and Nero would just help her since he would rather get an F 'cos he was too lazy.

"Everyone go to your seats and remain silent, the teacher is coming" The class representative, Megpoid Gumi, called out to all the students.

The teacher stepped in the classroom to find all students where they're supposed to be seated in silence. Once class started, Gumi lead the aisatsu and everyone then sat back down. The teacher took attendance, and afterwards he glanced at the students and cleared his throat.

"Listen up everyone" He started, "Today we have two new students" Everyone started to talk trying to guess who the new students might be. "Souma-Chan, Souma-Kun, care to introduce yourselves?" Within a second a girl and a boy came in, both wearing the school uniform and black hoodies. They had curly brown hair styled in low ponytails and honey colored eyes.

"Ohayogosaimasu~" They both sang in unison.

"Souma Kumiko desu" The girl, Kumiko posed.

"Souma Kusahiko desu, Kumiko's brother" The boy finished.

"Hope we can get along" They both repeated.

"Okay, Soumas, you may sit over there by the Kagamines" The teacher pointed at two chairs, "Souma-Chan sits next to Kagamine-Chan and Souma-Kun next to Kagamine-Kun" the two students, Kumiko and Kusahiko, bowed.

"Yes Hiyama-Sensei" With those words the two parted their ways to their chairs and sat. Suddenly, the class representative raised her hand and the teacher let her speak.

"What is it Megpoid-Chan?" The teacher asked, "class hasn't even started yet"

"Hiyama-Sensei, aren't hoodies prohibited in school?" She questioned pointing at the Soumas.

"Yes Megpoid-Chan, they are, but they have been authorized because of personal reasons. Therefore, they can use hoodies." The teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, answered causing everyone to stare.

Rin and Len looked at them. Whoever it is that they are, they seemed quite suspicious yet interesting.

* * *

><p>"Lunchtime everyone, you may now be dismissed" Hiyama-Sensei said with his hands behind his back and within a few seconds, everyone was out of sight and running towards the cafeteria.<p>

The cafeteria was full and no more students could come in to buy their lunches and had to wait until the line had decreased. But this didn't affect some people, the Kagamines and co. would seat under an old sakura tree that had grown in the patio. Even though their friends were in the same class as them, they always get caught in the ocean of people, but since Rin and Len would race a lot and had come to be pretty fast, they're always in their lunch spot first. Not that they didn't mind, though. That's when they have the chance to talk about things.

Len took out his o-bento and was surprised to find that inside, his food was organized in a way that looked like the face of a girl with pigtails and something else written. He looked at Rin, a questioning look in his blue eyes, she giggled.

"It's time Len" she read what his lunch said, "today is the day you confess to her." The boy widened his eyes and looked back at the girl in his o-bento his face red.

"I can't..." He said after a small pause between them, he then turned in her direction once more "Unless you do, too" Rin flinched. "It's only fair"

"No, me, in love?" She laughed nervously "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Rin" Len was serious now "You know you can't hide it, you blush every single time he teases you"

"I... I d-do?"

"Yes. You love Akita's brother and you know it, so, if I have to confess to Miku-Chan you have to confess to him!" Len then repeated "It's only fair."

Rin's gaze fell to the floor, he was right. She was in love with Nero. But if there is one thing she really hates is looking weak, and love makes you look weak because your depending on your _soulmate _and she hated that. That was one of the reasons why she threatened Nero so violently, she wanted to be strong, the other reason was simply because he was annoying. She knew very well that sooner or later she would have to confess, but not now.

She wasn't ready and neither was Len. Miku, Rin, Len, Neru, and Nero were friends as long as they could remember. So a drastic change from friends to lovers would be too much to take in. They thought that if they confessed, the group would be divided and Neru would be alone since she doesn't like anyone. They were afraid of that fact, that's why today they still hadn't confessed.

"You're right..." Rin finally answered "I do like him, but I can't do this!" She desperately told her twin who was surprised to get a such an expression instead of a threat. He softened his features and hugged her sister for comfort.

"It's all right" he tried to pacify the girl "there's no need to be like that, it's not like if your life depended on this."

"But my future does" she said.

As Len stroked her hair, someone came from behind them. Len thought it might have been one of their friends so he ignored the _tmp tmp tmp _of the person's footsteps. To his surprise, the person that came to sight was actually the new girl, Kumiko.

She smirked, "So you have problems, right~?" The twins jumped, how did she know? And why does she care? The two blonds stood up and gave Kumiko a glare, so that's what they call hate at first sight.

"Have you been spying on us?!" Rin gritted her teeth, the girl nodded cheerfully.

"Yup"

"My you little-"

"{Girl, chill}, I just want to help!" Kumiko interrupted Rin waving her hands across her face. **(A/N: ****"{ }" this signs mean that the person is speaking in english, 'cos if you haven't noticed yet, even though I'm writing in English they are actually speaking in Japanese.)**

"You? Help? Ha! No thank you!" Len laughed.

"{Oh, c'mon!} It's not like you have another choice" Kumiko said matter-of-factly.

That's true, they didn't have another choice other than handling the situation themselves. Like it was mentioned before, they were afraid of the results. No matter how much they loved their soulmate, they just couldn't bring themselves to do it. Rin and Len stood there, deep in thought, thinking if it was worth trusting her. She's new at the school, and it isn't like if they knew each ever since they were kids.

"¿Y bien?" Kumiko asked in what seemed to be spanish. So she's a multilingual speaker as well? Not that they had something against that, more like how will they understand her?

The Kagamines thought for a while, and the decision was made "Three heads are better than two" Len said shaking the insistent girl's hand. Rin's jaw dropped.

"Len, we can't trust her, we barely even know her!" She blurted out.

"I know, but, like she said, what other options do we have?" He asked her, she nodded slowly understanding what he meant, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Very well" Kumiko exclaimed "So, you have troubles confessing, hm?" The two blonds nodded "Well, how about this, music class is next, right? How about you start out by showing them how you feel? By singing."

The twins thought about it. It wasn't such a bad idea, they could sing songs for the ones they like. They agreed to what Kumiko said and she smirked.

"We're here~ God, nobody would let us pass"

Rin and Len turned around to see the trio walking in their direction. They guessed that the one who shouted was Neru since she was waving at them.

"Wish you luck guys~!" With that, the girl left.

* * *

><p><em>DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG<em>

The bell rung. Now in the music classroom, Nero was teasing Rin and Neru while Miku and Len were practicing their songs independently. They were quite busy, everyone had to turn in their projects and present them in class. Even the new students, they weren't required since they were new, but they decided they would sing together anyways. The teacher stepped in.

"All right children" The pink haired teacher said with a sweet yet joking voice, she always called her students 'children' even if they were actually around 16 years old. "Today is the day your music projects are due, raise your hands if you have them with you." Miku, Rin, Len, Neru, and other students raised their hands, including the new pair and excluding Nero. "Ok, those of you who hadn't brought your projects would have to either turn it in tomorrow or get a zero."

"A zero, it's just too much work" Nero said lazily, even though the teacher wasn't talking to him directly "I can make it up later."

"Well Akita-Kun, looks like you and your mom will have some argument when she sees your grade" the teacher exclaimed as she put in his grade in the gradebook, then she looked at the class "Let's see, who wants to present first?"

"We do Megurine-Sensei!" Two brunettes raised their hands.

"Oh, Souma-Chan, -Kun, you want to present?" Said pair nodded, the teacher, Megurine Luka, smiled "Alright, go ahead"

Since both were new, and they weren't required to do the project, Luka decided that it would be fine if they sang together. Kusahiko took a guitar and tuned it while Kumiko tried to remember some of the lyrics of the song they were singing. Soon enough, they were ready to sing. Kumiko gave Luka her phone with the soundtrack they were going to use, and started .

Kusahiko started playing the melody of the song in the guitar as soon as the soundtrack started playing and Kumiko was dancing to the music. **(A/N: Hello, I'm here again, ok so the lyrics that are in between parenthesis are sung by me in the background and the underlined parts is me singing normally, parenthesis plus underline is Kusahiko in the background, and without italics is the chorus from the soundtrack, So Kusahiko is basically singing most of the song. This is "Bailando" by Enrique Iglesias Feat. December Bueno & Gente de Buena Zona)**

_"Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración _

_Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón (Me palpita lento el corazón) _

_Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras _

_La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol"_

_" (Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)" _

_"Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío _

_Subiendo y bajando_

_ (subiendo y bajando)"_

_" (Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)" _

_"Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo _

_Me va saturando"_

_"Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía _

_La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía _

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) _

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) "_

_"Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía _

_Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía _

_Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) _

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)"_

_"Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_ Bailar contigo, tener contigo _

_Una noche loca (una noche loca) _

_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca) "_

_"Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_ Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca _

_Con tremenda loca "_

"(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)"

_"Tu me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión _

_(Estoy en otra dimensión) _

_Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón_

_ (Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón) _

_Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte_

_ Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor "_

_"(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)" _

_"Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío _

_Subiendo y bajando_

_ (subiendo y bajando) "_

_"(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) "_

_"Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo _

_Me va saturando "_

_"Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía _

_La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía _

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) _

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)"_

_"Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_

_ Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía _

_Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) _

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)"  
><em>

_"Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo _

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo _

_Una noche loca (una noche loca) _

_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)"_

_"Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo _

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca _

_Con tremenda loca"_

"(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh

Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh

Ooooh_ bailando amor _ooooh

_Bailando amor _ooooh_ es que se me va el dolor _

Ooooh_)."_

Everyone clapped. Even though the song was in Spanish and nobody understood, they still thought the song was cool.

The teacher took her gaze off a paper with the lyrics translated and clapped, "{Very good}, that was a nice song you two" she told the two singers.

"Arigatogosaimasu Megurine-Sensei" They then retired and sat behind the Kagamines.

Len was suspicious about the song, so he tapped on Clara's shoulder, a Spanish speaker, and asked "Do you have any idea of what that song was about?"

"It's about two men singing to the women they love"

He looked at a white-haired girl, who interrupted Clara from talking, and raised an eyebrow. "Maika, you know what this song is about?"

She nodded and continued, "Both of the men are singing about wanting to dance and be with their lover all night long, and from what I understood in the lyrics, at the end they might have ended up doing _something_ with their girls, if you know what I mean"

The boy's eyes almost popped off his face. Did they seriously just sang that because of them?! She might have done that in attempt to encourage them but instead she just disgusted them.

"So who wants to go next?" Luka asked.

"I do"

"Ok Akita-Chan, go ahead" She said as she took the soundtrack of the song Neru was going to sing. Neru stood there in front of class really calm and Nero was sitting near so he could help. Suddenly, as soon as the song played she made a really angry face and sang.

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Te wa aratta no? " Nero interrupted

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"_U gai wa shita no? "

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Kao wa aratta no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Ha wa migaita no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Shukudai shita no?

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Iiwake suku no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Akirameyou yo?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Kimi ni wa muridayo?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Omaera ichīchi uru se e yo _

_Ageashi bakkari tori ya garu _

_Monku o iu no wa īkeredo _

_Soitsu wa sasuga ni hikyōdaro _

_Aite no kimochi wa kamai nashi _

_Manzoku dekireba sore de ī _

_Sutoresu hassan o-me de to-san _

_Oira wa omae no nan'na nda?"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Itsu made ne teru no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Yume demo ne teru no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Mada wakaranai no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Anata wa bakanano?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Itsu honki dasu no?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

"Genjitsu miyou yo?"

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Guchi toka haite mo īdesu yo _

_Watashi wa anata ni gakkari shimasu ne _

_Ichīchi nai tari hekon dari _

_Anata wa taisō go rippadesu yo ne _

_Min'na ni yoshi yoshi sa retai nodesu ne _

_Son'nani yoshi yoshi sa retai nodesu ne _

_Watashi ga anata o yoshi yoshi shimashou _

_Kokoro mo nakami mo naikedo ne!"_

_"Omaera ichīchi uru se e yo _

_In kara monku o haki ya garu _

_Chirashinoura ni kai toke yo _

_Mijimede awarede nasakenē_

_Iitai koto wa wakaru keredo _

_Omae ga ittara autodaro _

_Anata wa shiranaidaroukedo _

_Oira mo ningen'na ndesu yo!"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"__Gochagocha uru se ̄ ! "_

_"Gochagocha uru se ̄ !"_

After a couple of claps, Luka glared at Nero "Go to the office"

"NANI?!" Nero was shocked, what did he do wrong?

"You shouldn't interrupt a classmate's presentation like that" The teacher told him strictly, but Neru protested.

"Megurine-Sensei, he was just helping me with the song, the interruptions are part of it all" she defended her brother. "The song is about people nagging me, and since he wasn't going to do his own project, he decided to sing the part where people nag me" The teacher thought about it for a while.

"Alright, Akita-Kun, you get a D for at least helping your sister with her project, and depending on what she gets, I'll take off some points for working in a group. But other than that, you did fine, {Good job}" Luka told them and dismissed them to their seats. "Who's next?"

With an enthusiastic jump, Miku raised her hand, her pigtails flying around her "I would like to go~" she sang, Luka smiled.

"Ok Hatsune-Chan, go ahead" Miku trotted to the little stage in front of the classroom and sang.

_"Kirabiyakana sutorobo ga _

_Tokimeku LED ga"_

_"Watashi no te o tori hashiru _

_Tsumazuite me ga sameta_

_Ah!"_

_"Mada atama no naka ni aru"_

_"Shigeki-tekina rain to"_

_"Temoto ni nagareru jikan"_

_"Mikurabetara tameiki"_

_"Meguri meguru no"_

_"Taikutsuna hibi wokoeru"_

_"Kyō mo yumewomiru wa _

_Nanairo kagayaku oto _

_Kūkan o ume tsukusu _

_Shiawase hanashitakunai no"_

_"Hora ryōte o takaku agete _

_Purizumu no mukō-gawa _

_Machikirenai _

_Weekender Girl..."_

_"Weekender Girl"_

_"Don'nani nirande mite mo"_

_"Karendā wa mada man'naka"_

_"Heddo fon kara more dashita"_

_"Bīto wa chotto hashiri-gimi"_

_"Sōrihenshite ku"_

_"Hibi o nukedashite _

_Koini...ochite yuku"_

_"Kono karada"_

_"Kūchū e"_

_"Fuwari ukande ku"_

_"Kyō mo yumewomiru wa _

_Nanairo hibiku tsuītā _

_Kūkan o mitashite ku _

_Shiawase hanashitakunai no"_

_"Hora ryōte o takaku agete _

_Purizumu no mukō-gawa _

_Machikirenai"_

_"Weekender Girl eh, eh, eh , eh!"_

_"Weekender Girl eh!"_

_"Week__ender Girl!"_

The class clapped, everyone loved Miku's songs, they were beautiful and cheerful sometimes "{Melodic, as always}" Luka said.

"That was beautiful Miku, I'm sure that you'd be the best singer in Japan someday" Len told the tealette with sparkling eyes, amazed of how beautiful her voice was. She waved her hand.

"Iie iie , don't exaggerate, I'm not that good" she told the blond.

Len thought that wasn't true, Miku had always been that way. People would compliment her and she would deny that. Luka then called out who was going to present next, nobody answered until Kumiko took Len's arm and raised it causing Len to jolt from the sudden movement. Before he knew it, the teacher had called out to him so he could present his project and everyone was staring at him. He laughed nervously, he had to present _that. _

He gulped and made his way to the teacher's desk to give her the soundtrack. He took a glance at the classroom and saw the one who put him in this situation snickering, he glared. That hooded brat, he just couldn't find a reason to be glad, only reasons for being angry. When he was about to tell the teacher that he wasn't going to present yet, a certain girl smiled and mouthed the words he needed. "_Come on, you can do it." _

The boy felt better now, he took a deep breath and started.

_" 'Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta' nante _

_Sora ni utaunda"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho _

_Sagashimete kono machi kara deta"_

_"Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta"_

_"Moedasu doukasen daremo tomorarenai"_

_"Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta toshitara"_

_"Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho nanoni ne"_

_"Like a Fire Flower!"_

_"Boku ga kiechawanai you ni"_

_"Hinoko chirase yume uchiagare"_

_ " 'Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta' nante uso made tsuite_

_Ah!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Narenai keshiki_

_Fushizen na egao"_

_"Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta"_

_"Kurikaesu rusuden "Ganbare" no koe"_

_"Namida de doukasen kiechaisou dayo"_

_"Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchidzuke datoshitara"_

_"Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato"_

_"Like a Fire Flower"_

_"Kimi ga mitsuke yasui youni"_

_"Raimei no gotoku _

_Yume todorokase"_

_ " 'Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta' nante"_

_"Barenterun darou na_

_Ah!"_

_"Umare mo sodachi mo _

_BARABARA na bokura"_

_"Sugata mo katachi mo _

_Sorezore na bokura"_

_"Otoko mo onna mo _

_Chiguhagu na bokura"_

_"Soredemo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekitanara"_

_"Jinsei no tochuu ga senkouhanabi datoshitara"_

_"Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni"_

_"Like a Fire Flower"_

_"Itsuka yozora ni tairin o"_

_"Sakasu sono toki made matte kure"_

_ " 'Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta' nante"_

_"Sora ni utaunda"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

_"Ah oh, eieieh!"_

The girls went wild. It took about a minute to shut the girls up and another to stop the guys from giving death glares to the banana loving shota. Once everyone was calm, the teacher complimented Len "{Wonderful}, have a seat" she gestured to his chair.

"That was beautiful Len"

Said boy turned his head to the side and saw Miku, he widened his eyes and a smile was drawn onto his face "Really? You liked it?" He beamed in excitement.

"Yes, it reminds me of the day we first met in that summer festival" Len was glad to hear that, he thought that maybe he could tell her now. No, maybe later, somewhere memorable. Like the Hanabi Festival maybe, yes, the Hanabi Festival was a nice option. After all, the first term of their school year was about to end so they could go together. Just when he was about to invite her to that place, she interrupted "I'm sure that whoever you sang that to would be really happy."

His jaw dropped.

She didn't notice that the song was for her?! Kumiko face palmed and Rin just tried to hold in a laugh. "A-Arigato Miku..." He said as the happiness of before was drained from his face, "That was nice of you."

"No problem" She answered.

Kumiko couldn't believe what she just heard. She put that thought aside and pinched Rin in the back, causing her to jump off her seat and let out an 'ouch!'

"Kagamine-Chan? Would you like to present your project next?"

Rin turned in Luka's direction, she didn't expect that to happen. Now it was _her _turn to '_express her feelings,' _how nice. Before stepping on stage, she gave Kumiko a death glare and swore that if anyone even grinned at her song she would kill her. With heavy steps, she gave one last look at the classroom. She regretted what she did, she shouldn't have given Luka that soundtrack.

She and Len were planning on singing songs written by themselves. The one Len sang was by himself, and the one Rin was about to sing was also by herself. So no matter which song she gave the teacher, she still knew the lyrics, she just had to choose a soundtrack from her phone. Because of that, Rin thought that what she was about to sing was stupid and that she was going to choose the song she was going to sing before. But unfortunately, the soundtrack was already chosen, therefore, she cannot do what she wanted to do.

"Good luck, _Rinny-Chan~!"_ She heard Nero say with a smirk in his face. That made Rin angry, but deep inside, she wanted to return a smile. But being the stubborn person she was, she simply started the song.

_"Ne ne ne nee, ne chotto ii?_

_Isogashii nara, gomen"_

_"Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_Oshaberi ni sukiatte"_

_"Dou shiyou ka? nani siyou ka?_

_Etto ... geemu demo suru?"_

_"Shiritori shi yoshiri to 'ri' ... 'ri' n_

_Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne ..."_

_"Onaka suka nai? nani katabe tai?_

_E eto, atashi, ... mizu de ii ya_

_Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta_

_Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto"_

_"Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara_

_Nodo ga kawai te koe de nai"_

_"Puha ... dou shiyou_

_Ano ne, jitsuha ne ..._

_Dame da, yappari kowai no"_

_"Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_

_Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no"_

_"Ne ne ne nee, ne chotto ii?_

_Isogashii nara, gomen"_

_"Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_Oshaberi ni sukiatte"_

_"Dou shiyou ka? nani siyou ka?_

_Etto ... sore ja ja janken shiyo"_

_"Jankenpon aiko desho_

_Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne"_

_"Onaka suka nai? nani katabe tai?_

_E eto, atashi, ... mizu de ii ya_

_Ano ne, tokorode, tou totsuda kedo_

_Okashii tte omottara gomen"_

_"Bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no_

_Demo ne, kii te hishii, e eto ..._

_Puha ... dou shiyou_

_Ano ne, jitsuha ne ..._

_Dame da, yappari kowai no"_

_"Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_

_Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no"_

_"Ano ne, jitsuha_

_A ta a tashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano_

_Ano ne, anata ga, aa,_

_Atashi, gomen , matte a ta atashi_

_A ta, atashi, ano, ano, ne_

_Anata ga, su ..."_

_"Ano ne, jitsuha %*#, atashi, ata_

_Atashi, ano, ano, ano, ne_

_Anata ga, aa ..._

_Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne_

_E eto, atashi ..._

_Anata no koto ga ...!"_

_"Ano ne atashi anata no koto_

_Ano ne atashi anata no koto_

_Atashi wa anata ga ..._

_Su, su, susu, susu, su... su_

_Susu susu, su, su, su, su_

_Suu, waa ... gomen, wasure te"_

What Rin was singing was all part of the song, but she also wasn't ready for the ending of the song. Her face was burning in embarrassment, she took a glance at Nero before continuing and noticed that he was about to ditch class like he sometimes did, Rin panicked.

_"... Matte!"_

"Eh?" Nero turned in Rin's direction and found her in trembling state. He stood there waiting for the song to finish, now satisfied, Rin continued with her presentation.

_"Su, su, susu, susu susu_

_Susu susu, su... su... su... su_

_Su, su, susu. susu, su... su_

_Suki, daisuki!"_

Nero's widened his eyes, and slowly sat back down to where he was supposed to have been all this time. Rin quickly hid her face with the big white bow she always wore as her signature look, a small blush forming in her cheeks. Everyone was a bit shocked, Rin was never the kind of person to act in such a way, much less sing a song like that. She rushed to her chair and took off her four hairpins so her bangs covered her bashful face. Thanks to the new girl, Rin and Len spent the rest of the school day regretting what they did.

That girl would surely pay for what she had made them do.

* * *

><p>The school day was now over and they still hadn't improved in anything. Miku didn't understand what Len meant with the song and Nero's reaction to Rin's song was in what they would call hiatus. The group of five walked across the hallway until Kumiko and Kusahiko appeared out of nowhere in particular and got in their way.<p>

"Nee Len-Kun~, can I borrow you for a sec?" Kumiko asked Len, although she didn't receive an answer from him she still dragged him away from the group.

Miku reached her hand out to Len as if she wanted to help him but someone stopped her, "Gomen Hatsune-San, but could you please come with me? I need your help with something" Kusahiko said grabbing Miku's hand. She nodded.

The two new students, Miku, and Len were soon out of sight leaving only Neru, Nero, and Rin left. Neru kept walking and noticed that her brother stopped in his tracks and stared at the floor.

"Nero, are you coming?" She told her little brother, he waved.

"Nah, you go on ahead. There's something I need to do first..." He stared at Rin, Neru understood what he meant and left him alone with Rin.

_BANG!_

Once Neru was out of their gaze, Nero had quickly pinned Rin against a wall full of lockers and stared into her wide blue eyes. Rin was utterly shocked by the sudden force. His grip was strong and his eyes reflected anger, if Rin didn't know any better, she would swear that he was going to rape her. The boy had a serious expression in his face.

"What was that back there?" He finally asked.

Rin hesitated, "It was my project, got a problem with that?!" She disguised her nervousness "Now would you let me go?"

"One, I won't let you go until you answer. Two, don't answer me with another question" He said strictly, "No one ever stops me from ditching unless it's something truly important, why did you? And what was that you shouted at the end?"

An interrogation, wow, could her day be any better.

"I was told to do so" She answered.

"The Rin I know doesn't follow other people's orders, unless it means something valuable to her. Who are you and what have you done to my Rin?!" Rin gasped and Nero quickly covered his mouth, he actually just said 'my Rin.' "Forget I said that and answer me..."

"It was nothing really, there's nothing wrong with me. Now please let me go" She tried to push Nero away but it was no use.

"If you really were ok you would've gotten to break my skull open with those crutches!" He pointed at the infirmary where a pair of crutches lied in the floor. "What was that?!"

"IT WAS A CONFESSION SONG, OK?!" Rin blurted out without thinking. And there they both stood, in an awkward silence, in an empty school hallway. Nice wasn't it? Nero backed away, setting Rin free from his grasp.

"A confession song?" He repeated receiving a nod in exchange "To who?"

Bad move, now Rin had to tell him who she confessed to. "Etto..." She started as she tangled a strand of hair around her index finger. "The person I confessed to in class is..." her face started to feel warm and her heart was racing. She couldn't say it.

"It's me isn't it?"

Rin nodded, she didn't want to admit it. But it was true, she liked Nero ever since he started teasing her. That's when she noticed that him being too close caused her to feel strange, around the age of 12. Nero kept staring at Rin, and she kept looking down in embarrassment. "So do you like me back?" She broke the silence. He chuckled, and that chuckle turned into a laugh. Rin was confused, did she say something wrong? No, was he making fun of her?! After he was done laughing, he looked at Rin once more.

"No" he answered with a snicker.

"So, you don't want me?" Rin felt strange when she asked this.

"No"

"Are you sure, I'm not somewhere in your heart?" Rin knew, that if he said no to this one, she would have a breakdown, but she asked anyway. She felt ridiculous and weak, she didn't like that. But she still took the risk.

"I'm really sure" That was it, she was done. She started to make her way out of school, a tear running down her cheek. Suddenly, something stopped her "Matte, I'm not done!"

Rin turned and saw him smile, that was something you don't see everyday, usually it's either a smirk or a grin. "What do you want?!" Rin answered cold-hearted, hiding her face with her still loose golden bangs.

"I don't like you" Rin's heart was torn apart until she heard the next sentence "I love you" she gasped. He loved her back! "I don't want you, I need you. You're not in my heart, you ARE my heart." Rin couldn't believe her ears, it all made sense now.

People would say that when she wasn't around he would be as calm as he could be and that if he didn't fight with her, he just wasn't himself. And now Rin knew that those rumors were true. She has finally gotten what she wanted, her _"Soulmate." _But this was just going a bit too fast, she thought. Then something made her feel mad.

What if he's just playing with her feelings? Is he making fun of her?

"Rin, would you..." Nero scratched the back of his head, "like to be my girlfriend?" Rin was surprised by the offer. She couldn't tell if he was saying the truth or not. So she already came up with a good answer.

"No..."

The boy almost hit himself with the locker and just stared at her like if she had said the most nonsensical thing ever, "I'd love to but... Not yet, I'll consider it ." He chuckled at this and made a victory pose. "But, please promise me. That when we're in front of the others, we will be the same every day selves. What happened today stays between you and me."

"I promise" he said, and just to prove it, he gave Rin a soft kiss in the forehead. She looked up at him shocked and he laughed "I knew there was a pearl inside that hard shell" Rin pouted.

"What did I say?! If you do like me, prove it, I just can't help but to think that you're joking."

Nero snickered and bowed "I'll do my best, Rin-Sama" after that he made his way out of the school, Rin following close behind. With that, both left school, being their normal selves. As Rin chased after Nero for taking her bow and threatened him, she just felt like if things were going a bit too fast, but what made her feel better is that they were still their normal selves. The group will still be together, and so will Rin and Nero. Hopefully they stay that way.

* * *

><p><span><em>Timeskip: A week later...<em>

"That's it! I won't do this anymore!"

"But you said-"

"Shut up, your on your own"

"But why?!"

"Because she's oblivious to everything! No matter what you do she still doesn't understand you"

It's been about a week ever since Kumiko started helping Rin and Len with their problems. Rin was lucky and successful, but Len had a difficult problem to solve. Miku doesn't understand anything at all, every time Len did something to win her heart she would simply reject him without noticing nor meaning to. He'd tried almost everything yet she's still the same. Everything they tried always ended up in failure.

They've tried spreading rumors, fail. They've tried giving her chocolates, fail. Len couldn't tell if this failures were for him or for the stupid girl before him. Now she was giving up leaving him on his own. His life really did suck don't you think?

They were in a park, trying to come up with a good plan to "conquer" Miku. But as you all know, it wasn't working at all.

"I thought you were going to help" Len gritted his teeth, "You helped my sister confess so why can't you help me?!"

"I was but-"

"Then simply teach me how to confess!" He interrupted her, the girl hesitated. "I don't need your stupid and embarrassing advises!"

"Um..." Her skin became paper white and she was sweating, "I... I don't know..."

Len's jaw dropped, "Are you serious... WHY DID YOU OFFERED TO HELP IF YOU CAN'T EVEN CONFESS!?" He shouted in anger.

"What would I know?! I've never been in love before!"

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU OFFERED?!"

"Because I was requested to by Rolling-Chan!" Silence filled the bench they were sitting in.

"Who?"

"Rolling-Chan"

"... Any who..." Len put the weird thought aside, to avoid changing the topic "Well, at least do something before I call Kaito's psychotic purple brother to kill you." He threatened.

"One, won't matter 'cos I got a Meiko with me. And two, I'll Google it!" Kumiko made a victory pose and slipped her phone out of her pocket and started typing something in " 'How to confess to a girl that doesn't know what love is' that should do it." **(A/N: I actually did look this up XD and I better stop writing random author's notes. Bye~)**

So she started reading the site that she found and made comments aloud every so often. Once she was done reading, she held a laugh in. She took a look at Len and gave him a look that he understood really well. "Please, don't tell me I did everything you told me for nothing" He sighed in frustration. Kumiko rocked herself back and forth.

"Depends on how you see it~" She giggled, "Yes, because she didn't understand you, and no, because that could have made her like you more"

"Like me more?" He repeated

"Yes" She reassured Len. "You see, apparently confessing is the easiest part of 'conquering' the girl you like. First of all, you have to warm her up. How? Easy, there are five steps to do so"

"First of all, talk to her. Remind her of the good times you've gone through with her and/or with the others. Try to make her feel better when she's sad, compliment her, you know, make her feel special. At this point you don't have to be too romantic, just nice and friendly. Plus, you do need to start somewhere."

"Second, show her your funny bone. We girls like to laugh, so a couple of jokes wouldn't hurt. Make a joke out of things every so often. This shows her that you're not much of a boring person, but a fun and cool person. Besides, what better way to make her feel comfortable around you? Humor takes all the awkwardness to the trash can, allowing you to be closer to your goal"

"Third, tease her and flirt with her. My, my, doesn't this sound familiar? Looks like Nero is already in that step" Kumiko giggled. "This is when you start getting out of her 'friend zone,' when you start to seem as something else. Meaning, if you're too sweet and funny you might be considered as friend, charm her."

"Fourth, get close to her. Spend more time with her, especially some _alone _time. She'll start getting comfortable when around you and she would also crave for your presence. Maybe inviting her to a movie or some other special place you know of. If you're a shy guy, you can ask her through text. It's easier and gives you the confidence to say 'oh, so its a date then!' "

"And last but not least, text her and get naughty." Just when Kumiko was about to continue her instructions, Len interrupted her.

"Please tell me that those words aren't from you" He said with a sigh as he raked his bangs out of his messy bangs out of his face.

"One, I'm not done, and two, I'm reading this in my own words. At this point, you should start making her want you. Text her in the evening, then later at night, and so on 'till you start texting each other in bed. Tell her some naughty things, but not too naughty at first, start out with simple things. When you're both ready you may start texting her things that would make her face light up in fire." She finally took her gaze off her mobile device. "You can do this Len"

Len shook her head, "no, I can't." He was too scared of being rejected and of the group being separated, he couldn't stand it. Kumiko contracted her thin eyebrows.

"Len, you can do this. You must learn to be braver. Confessing may be scary, especially if there's a chance of being rejected, but if you don't even try someone else will take her away from you. You have to try, worst case scenario is that she says 'no,' it may hurt, but you can always try again. It's best than letting her go, right? You have to try, she's your little Cinderella and you're her Romeo."

"She keeps running away when the grandfather clock stikes midnight, leaving nothing more than a beautiful glass slipper behind. You should be brave and go to her balcony and tell her what you feel before prince charming steals her away. You can do it, you're about to finally reach the end of the race, all you have left is to cross that one finish line. You can do it." Kumiko cheered Len, he was impressed, for once she actually did something that helped.

He could do it.

"One last tip" Kumiko raised her voice for him to pay her attention, "Don't overdo things, she just needs a little push, and make her expect it or else she'll freak out.

Len nodded and hopped off the bench and bowed, "Arigatogosaimasu Souma-Chan, your advice really did cheer me up"

"{Anytime me friend}" She waved at him.

Afterwards, Len dashed out of the park as he slipped phone out and started texting something to a familiar number.

_'Nee Miku-Chan, think we can talk for a sec?'_

* * *

><p><span><em>Timeskip: At the Hanabi Summer Festival...<em>

"Uwah~! We're here!" Miku beamed as she spinned around in circles in a childish manner. She and the others were all in the Sumidan River enjoying the Hanabi Festival, a time of year in which people enjoy the sight of the floral fire figures in the sky. There was a jovial atmosphere around, colorful lights lit the place, food stalls with delicious snacks inhabited the streets, and some other activities were held in order to keep everyone entertained while the fireworks were prepared so they could be thrown up to the sky.

Miku, Rin, Len, Neru, and Nero were there because of a little tradition they made up for themselves ever since they met for the first time. They would as well come with unique yukatas, typical of the Hanabi Festival since most people came dressed up this way.

Miku's yukata was dark blue with pink and purple flowers and a green obi. Rin's was a cat face patterned sunny yellow with an orange obi tied together with a purple rope and jingle bell. Len's was a light blue one with a flower like Bass Cleff pattern and a yellowish obi. Neru's yukata had an earthy green color set in a natural design with a bright yellow obi. And last but not least, Nero's yukata was similar to Neru's but blue and his obi was white.

Pretty unique, don't you think? Well even though they'd come because of their tradition, two of our friends here had come for something even more special. They'd come to confess. As you all know, Nero didn't show his feelings the way he should have after Rin confessed, so he thought he should try again. And Len, well, he'd made the decision to confess to Miku and get out his cell of untold words.

He just had to get some alone time with her, though.

Len approached to his twin sister and whispered the news in her ear, her eyes widened. Her brother was finally going to confess! This was something unusual, normally it was her who gave him the idea to do so. Whatever that Kumiko girl did sure must have been the reason why he for once made his mind. Now understanding what his brother wanted, she winked at him and made her way to the Akitas.

She pointed at a stall, "Oi I'm hungry, let's buy something!" She ordered them.

"What? Already? But we just got here!" Nero asked quite surprised for her demeanor, "How about later?" Rin frowned and threw him a cold glare.

"I said I'm hungry! Now buy me some food!" She yelled and dragged him and Neru to the stall as Len just stares at them. That's wasn't what he meant but at least Miku and he were alone.

He looked at Miku, who was as perplexed of the situation as he was, and walked a few steps in her direction. "I feel bad for them" Miku whispered to herself, but was interrupted by Len's hand grabbing hers. She looked up at him since he was slightly taller than her, a wave of confusion washing over her. "What's wrong Len?" She asked.

"Um..." There's no going back now, Len continued "Nothing really, just wanted to chat. Want to, you know, walk around?" It didn't come up like he wanted but it still was a good start.

"Well I think that's fine" Miku agreed, even though she still thought they should wait for Rin and the other two.

Len clapped his hands together and grinned, "So it's a date then" he was a bit embarrassed for saying that. Miku giggled.

"I guess so" she answered the comment, although she knew that it was the type of statements that weren't meant to be answered.

Miku and Len soon left the others and went for a nice relaxing walk. As they did so, Len kept thinking about how bad his previous attempts compared to this one. Man,were they bad. He also tried to come up with something good to say before the confession. To his surprise, it wasn't him who broke the silence between them.

"Nee Len-Kun" Miku started, "What have you and Souma-San been doing lately? You both seem to be pretty close." Len was caught aback, he didn't expect her to ask that, much less without saying something else first.

"Nothing much, she just wanted to know a bit more of the school" it wasn't all a lie, this was one of the reasons why she hanged out with Len often. "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Just asking, you both seem to be quite close" Miku repeated.

Len wondered, why did she wanted to know? No, why did she even care? He didn't know. But he had noticed something that he wanted to ask. The day when their music projects were due, before Kumiko dragged Len any further, he noticed that her brother, Kusahiko, was talking to Miku.

What did he want with Miku?

"And what about her brother?" Len asked, "I thought I saw you talking to him earlier, and not just that, but you'd also been with him this days" He noticed a blush creeping up Miku's cheeks, now he was serious, what kind of relationship did they have?!

"N-Nothing really" She played with her thumbs nervously.

Well that was awkward, after that, Miku didn't seem to act like she was before. Every time Len told her something or looked at her her gaze would quickly meet the floor and roses would color her cheeks. Len didn't understand why. Whatever Kusahiko told her had really made bashful and somehow shy. It wasn't like if she liked him.

Or... Did she?

Len almost choked on the juice he bought for both of them earlier. If that was true, that meant that he was losing her. He felt jealousy cover him. It was now or never, if he didn't confess before this night ended, he just might lose Miku. Now understood what Kumiko meant before, he had to confess.

But, of course, he wasn't going to just confess right away. He was going to do things right. First he had to "warm her up." Len turned to Miku and attempted to start a conversation.

"So how's-"

"Nee Len-Kun" Miku interrupted Len before he even completed his question "I have a really important question to ask you, and I want you to tell me the truth" He didn't understand anything from Miku today for some reason, but he agreed anyway. Miku inhaled a deep breath, and asked in the most calm voice possible "What would you say if I told you that I like someone?"

There he had it, it was true, she did like Kusahiko. With all the sincerity he could keep in his words he answered, "I would feel happy for you" lie, he couldn't be honest right now no matter how much he tried, he did feel happy for her, but mostly jealous since the one she likes wasn't him exactly.

"Oh... Um..." she breathed deeply again, "Let me word this differently, do you like someone?"

"Yes, I do" Len was honest this time.

He didn't care if it sounded mean, after all, she did say she liked someone, although it was just a 'what if' scenario. Suddenly Miku looked upset for a second, maybe he shouldn't have said that in such a way. Miku smiled, recovering from before.

"Oh, well, that's nice" She said. Len thought for a moment and came up with a way to try to not focus on what he just said.

"Who's the fortunate one?" He asked but Miku quickly looked away.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked back.

"I just want to know..." He just wanted to know if it really was Kusahiko so he could talk to him, literally. She was hesitant, she just stuttered the words _"I like" _and_ "The boy that I like is" _unsure on wether he should tell him or not.

"{Look mom! Fire flowers!}"

Miku was interrupted by a short blond boy with a sailor hat and a bird who was admiring the explosions in the sky. And so the rivalry started as the battle of who had the best fireworks was held. Everyone stared up at the sky in awe. The awkward conversation from before now forgotten, Miku and Len simply admired the vivid scenario above their heads. The fireworks, were enchanting.

They didn't just amaze them, but they had also reminded them of all the good times they've spent together. Something that had as well reminded Len why he wanted to be with Miku in the festival. He came to confess. And he didn't care if Miku didn't like him, he would still confess. He didn't want to rush it, but the more he thought about it, the more time he wasted and the bigger the chance of him still being the virgin he was.

Now was the moment of truth. Wether the 'What if' scenario what he rereally thought it was. He shifted his gaze to the tealette and noticed how the fireworks and the dim lighting accentuated her turquoise eyes. Hesitantly, he grabbed one of her hands to get her attention leading to her eyes facing his presence. He tried to keep calm, but he was hopeless.

His heart rate accelerated like a race car in an intense race. His face was stained with drops of sweat that slowly, one by one, slid down his forehead. He was extremely nervous and he knew that. Breathing in and out, he finally calmed down enough for him to speak clearly without his nerves messing him up. Now he was ready.

"Miku-Chan" he told her, looking at her straight in the eyes "I know this is sudden and I also know that there might be a low chance of you understanding what I mean. But, there is something important that I have wanted to tell you all this time ever since the first day I saw you. Would you be willing to listen to what I'm about to say?" Impressed by Len's formal way of speaking, Miku nodded. Len steadied himself, preparing to let out the words stuck in his mouth.

"First of all, I am really sorry for all the strange things I have done this past days and for the awkwardness when talking. My intentions weren't to look weird at that degree. Actually, there was another intention behind those moments. A feeling that I was too afraid to let out. This was also the reason why Souma-San had been hanging out with me, to help me by making me do those things."

"Ever since the day I saw you for the first time, I would think about you. Just your presence was enough to satisfy me and let me get through the day. Your bright personality illuminating my day every time I was feeling down. And not just with me but also with those who surrounded you. After all this time, I finally gained enough courage to tell you this"

"What I want to tell you is important, and I don't care if you think the opposite"

"Len..." Miku didn't know how to react to his words "W-What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that..." Len lost it, he couldn't keep himself calm anymore. Struggling to get those three precious words out, he stuttered "I... I... l-like you" his voice came out as a whisper.

"What?" Miku leaned in to hear him better. Len took a deep breath once more and blurted out.

"I like you Miku" He repeated, this time a bit louder in order for Miku to hear "You asked if there was someone I liked, and there is, it's you Miku. I love you!" Miku looked stunned at the mention of those words, something that alarmed Len a little, she looked like if that was the least thing she would've ever expected. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I was being a bit insensitive, I-I think" Len tried to correct his statement but she extended her arm signaling him to quit talking.

They both stood there in an awkward silence while the crowd kept cheering for more fireworks, making them the only ones with an unhappy mood. Len waited for Miku to answer while she took her time to take it all in. After what felt like ages, Miku looked up at Len. A smile formed in her lips, a smile that turned into a fit of giggles. He just stared at her as she kept giggling.

"Well, this explains a lot" She said "So that means that the song you sang and the other things you did were for me? That was really sweet of you"

"No Miku, I mean it" He tried to explain, "I like you more than just friends, I like as in... as my..."

"Lover? Girlfriend? Fiancée? Wife?"

"Y-Yeah... What?!" Were Len's ears failing him or she, Miku, actually mentioned those words? Could it be? That for once she understood? He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Well, I myself have to say something important. Please listen carefully" Miku stopped giggling and acted a tiny bit more serious "You asked why I was hanging out with Souma-Sa- I mean, Souma-KUN. The reason was basically because he needed help with some school work and such, but he also asked me a lot of things, most questions had to do with you for some reason, though." Len widened his eyes, so it was Kusahiko who liked Miku? Or was he just too paranoid to the point that he imagined things? The more Miku talked, the more questions he asked himself and the more confused he felt.

"I never really understood why" Miku continued, "But before I came here he came to my house to finish something, and he told me that today was going to be special... For you and me..." Len was surprised by this, Kusahiko didn't like Miku, he was just helping Len out. "And when he said that, for some reason, I felt strange... Afterwards, when I saw you here, I finally knew what those questions meant."

"And what did they mean?" Len was curious. Miku looked up at him and hugged him.

" _'Do you like Len? How do you feel when you see him?'_That's what they meant" Miku spoke the words from her mind._  
><em>

"And... Do you? What do you feel?" Len had to ask, she answered.

"I do" Len gasped, she does?! "I love when you're around, it makes me feel safe and comfortable like a blanket protecting a child from the shadows of the night with its comforting warmth" She said as she buried her face in his chest. "Sorry for not realizing this before"

"It's fine" He hugged her back. As he did so, one of the best and biggest fireworks bloomed in the shape of hearts and roses. Finally...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so since it has been a rly long time without me updating, I decided I should split this request in two. This part kinda focused more on Lenku so part 2 will be focused more on Nerin (Would the shipping name be like that?). Sooo~ hopefully u liked this and keep in mind that even tho I won't b as active I will try my best to update sooner. **

**So that's it for today. Hope you liked this chapter. Also make sure u check those follow and favorite boxes for me, eat some pocky aaaand take it easy guys, peace, bye, see ya~!**


	5. AN: Status and an Apology

***Announcer Voice***

**Hey guys~! Kumiko here! **

**And today I welcome you all to another awesome chapter of Writing Skills Practice: One-Shot Collection.**

**Today I bring you an update on this story's status and some things to expect. I wanted to say first of all that I won't be updating for a while due to personal problems, a collab I'm making, and writer's block (not for this story tho).**

**I originally had the story planned out for this and all but ever since FNaF 3 came out I began to rethink the storyline of my FNaF fanfic so now I'm having trouble with that to the point I can't focus on my other stories. I'm also super, very, extra, mega sorry Rolling-Chan for not being able to publish part 2 of ur request, I started writing it but then the problems started. :( I'm so very sorry. **

**So that's it, that's all I wanted to say other than sorry and thanks those of you who liked this story :3. Bye~ **


End file.
